


Bliss Forest

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You weren't looking for a relationship, but you knew from the start that you would be unable to resist him. TrowaxReader





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another story! For the next two weeks, I will be updating this story on a daily basis. It’s a really sweet story, as I aimed to write a romance that would give you cavities. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its charaters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
First meeting**

_The first time you had met him you had practically assaulted him. You had been on the run after the show at the circus, trying to escape a classmate with wandering hands. He had been the first person you had come across and with a desperate “I need your help!” you had pushed yourself between him and the trailer he had been heading to. You had pulled him towards you and you had kissed him._

He didn’t pull back to question you, just planted one hand next to your head and wrapped the other around your waist. And then he completely blew you away. You had never ever kissed such a handsome guy before (your ex boyfriend was not nearly as handsome a this guy!) and an expert kisser he was! By the time he pulled back you were completely breathless.

“Thank you…” you gasped, after making sure your creepy classmate was nowhere to be seen.

“You’re welcome,” he said with an amused undertone in his voice. “Why were you on the run?”

“I needed to get away from a classmate who wouldn’t take _‘no’_ for an answer,” you said.

He gave you a strange look. Okay, you knew the situation sounded pretty ridiculous. You didn’t want to kiss your classmate but you had kissed this guy to get away from him. Er… yeah, that sounded pretty weird. 

“I normally don’t throw myself at men.” You blushed heavily when you said it.

“It’s okay.” He chuckled and stepped back, before adding: “I enjoyed it.”

Your blush turned scarlet and you tried to turn away from him. “Right…”

“I’m serious.” He placed his fingers under your chin and made you look at him. 

You bit your lip and tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. His eyes were a deep green and his brown hair covered his right eye. He looked like he came right out of a magazine. For the first time you noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. How the hell had you managed not to notice that?!? 

“Ahem…” You cleared your throat and tore your eyes away from all the muscles and smooth skin he was displaying. “Now that the ice is broken… What’s your name?”

He gave you an amused stare. It was very clear he found this whole situation utterly funny. “My name is Trowa.”

You offered him your hand, which he took. “I’m –Y/N-.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said. He didn’t let go of your hand, which you didn’t mind one bit. “If you wait here, I’ll go and put on a shirt and then I can walk you home.”

You wanted to protest, because you didn’t think it was necessary. He simply gave you a look that told you not to argue with him. 

“I don’t think you want another run in with that classmate of yours,” he said, while opening the door to his trailer. 

He was completely right about that. You leaned back against the outer wall of the trailer and watched the stars in the artificial sky. A moment later Trowa returned and he closed the door of the trailer. 

“Where do you live?” he asked.

“About ten minutes from here.” You pushed away from the trailer and started walking, falling into step next to him. 

You walked in silence but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. He radiated a tranquility that put you at ease. With a small sigh you relaxed. Ten minutes, later you were standing in front of your house.

“Thanks for walking me back,” you said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” His lips tilted in response.

You got the idea that he didn’t smile so often. You wondered why. 

“Listen…” he said as you turned around to walk up to the front door.

“Yes?” You turned back towards him.

“Would you like to go out for a drink tomorrow evening?” he asked.

You wanted to tell him _‘no’_. You weren’t looking for a relationship. You had broken up with your ex not too long ago and you weren’t ready yet. You looked at him and saw the serious look in his eyes.

“Alright,” you heard yourself say.

He nodded. “I’ll come to pick you up at nine.”

“Sure.” You resumed your way to the front door. You opened it and gave him a last glance. “See you tomorrow.”

He gave you a single nod in confirmation and then turned and started on his walk back to the circus. You closed the door behind you and leaned back against it. You took a deep breath. You wondered where you had gotten yourself into, but you had a feeling it was a good thing.

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Jerks and Gentlemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Jerks and gentlemen**

_Your first date with him didn’t go as you had expected it to go. Yes, he had been waiting in front of your house. No, you hadn’t expected your creepy classmate to pop out of nowhere the moment you opened the door. You hadn’t expected the scene that had followed either and you had thought that Trowa would walk away from you. It had surprised you that he didn’t._

You stepped out of the front door and closed it so you mother didn’t see Trowa waiting for you. You had told your mother you were just going for a drink with a friend. She didn’t have to know that this ‘friend’ looked like Adonis himself. You stood there for a short awkward moment. You didn’t know what to do. You had already kissed him, yes. But what did you do now? Hug him? 

“Hi,” Trowa said with a warm undertone in his voice. He held out his hand for you to take.

You did. “Hey.”

You were about to start on the walk to the centre when a familiar voice you really didn’t want to hear stopped you. “Hey -Y/N-!” 

You sighed and closed your eyes in irritation for a moment. “Damn it,” you muttered under your breath.

You turned to face Jason who stood behind you with his hands in his pockets. “Yes?”

“Where are you going?” Jason asked you. There was a suspicious undertone in his voice.

“I’m going for a drink,” you said.

“With him?”

“Yes, of course.” You let go of Trowa’s hand so you could cross your arms in front of you. “Is there a problem?”

Jason gave you cold stare that seriously freaked you out. What was this guy’s problem?

“So yesterday meant absolutely nothing to you?” he asked.

“As far as I know we went to the circus as friends. I don’t see you as more than that,” you said sharply. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but he had no right to look at you in the way he did, so you thought he deserved the cold treatment you gave him. “You know I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Right, but you do throw yourself at this guy!” Jason glared at you. “You’re just a slut.” 

“How dare you!” You glared back at him, “You don’t know shit about me, so don’t you dare making assumptions! Get lost, you idiot! And don’t you dare talking to me again!” 

You turned towards Trowa who had quietly observed you and Jason. 

“Let’s go,” you said softly.

He nodded and took your hand again. You walked silently for a while, contemplating what to say. You felt utterly embarrassed he had to hear what Jason said to you.

“I’m sorry about him,” you said apologetically. “I didn’t know he was going to show up.”

“It’s okay,” he said, “And I understand that you’re angry with him.” 

You gave him a small smile.

“Are you really not looking for a relationship?” 

You blushed slightly. “Not really. My ex-boyfriend dumped me a month ago and it’s still too fresh, you know.” 

“I see.” He gave your hand a light squeeze. “Then I have to everything I can to make you change your mind.”

You didn’t answer him. He was part of a traveling circus; that made a relationship with him next to impossible. You weren’t going to leave this colony without finishing school and you didn’t do long distance relationships. You could, however, enjoy whatever he offered you for the time being.

You reached the centre of the community where you lived and went into your favorite bar. You took a seat at a table and ordered drinks. You gazed out of the window absentmindedly.

“You should stop thinking about him,” Trowa said.

“I know.” You gave him a small smile. “But what he said bothers me.” 

He gave you the barest hint of a smile in return and reached out to take your hand. He gave it a light squeeze. “He’s not worth the trouble.” 

You gazed at your entwined hands. How was it possible that you could feel so connected to someone you had only known for one day? During the rest of the evening he proved to be the complete opposite of Jason. Trowa was a gentle person, but you had a distinct feeling that he had had a dark past. You didn’t question him about it. It was too soon to ask those kinds of questions. Afterwards he walked you back to your house. 

“When can I see you again?” he asked you while pulling you to a stop at the corner of the street.

“I… uhm…” You thought quickly for a moment. “For how long will you be on this colony?” 

“Another week after this one.” 

“I see. I have to study tomorrow. But I can see you the day after. My classes end early then,” you said. “So after lunch?”

“I’ll come to pick you up a two.” He put his hand on your shoulder and turned you towards him.

You bit your lip as you looked up at him. His eyes were so intense. You tried not to squirm under his gaze. You could feel a tingling feeling in your belly, desire heated your blood. Damn it. You didn’t want this. You swallowed and looked away from him. He stopped you by cupping your cheek.

The next moment he pressed his lips against yours and the contact made you gasp. He took his chance and deepened the kiss, his tongue delving between your parted lips. Your hands itched to touch him. His body was a magnet, pulling you to him; you couldn’t resist any longer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with vigor. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close, keeping you prisoner in his arms. But you were a voluntary prisoner. The kiss was so intense you forgot to breathe. 

With a gasp you pulled away. You sucked in breath, welcoming the much needed air into your lungs. “I have to go.”

“I know.” His fingers tickled over your cheek to your jaw. 

You shivered and closed your eyes. “I… I’ll see you on Friday.”

After a gentle kiss he let you go. You walked back the rest of the way to your house on your own, but with a forming feeling of happiness. You wouldn’t allow yourself to fall in love with Trowa, but you would allow him to heal your heartache…

**-x-x-x-******


	3. Bless the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it characters, or you. Neither do I own the lyrics to the song Africa by Toto.

**Bliss Forest  
Bless the Rain**

You had been really happy when Friday afternoon came. Jason had been giving you angry glares all day during the classes you had had together on Thursday. On Friday people had started questioning you and you had been really pissed off when you discovered that Jason had started spreading rumors about you. You had decided that during the weekend you would come up with a plan to retaliate. You hated it when people spread false rumors about you. After school you had hurried home to change into a nice summer dress. 

Trowa was there, exactly on time. You opened the door and stepped outside, a warm smile on your face. 

“Hey,” you said. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

“Hi.” He took your hand.

You closed the door and you allowed him to lead you away from your house. “Where are we going?”

“To the park,” he said. 

You had seen flyers being spread around about a theme day in the park. You had been planning on going and you knew a lot of your classmates were going to be there. You swallowed. You wondered if it was such a good idea to go to the park. With all the rumors Jason was spreading about you, you doubted it.

Trowa noticed the look on your face. “You don’t want to go?” 

“I do,” you said. “It’s just that Jason has been spreading rumors about me and I know a lot of my classmates are going to be there.” 

Trowa squeezed your hand. “Why has he been spreading rumors about you?”

“Apparently he doesn’t like it that I don’t see him as a potential boyfriend,” you said dryly.

“What do the rumors say?”

“That I dumped him in a very rude way and ran off with you.” You shrugged. “It’s kinda true, except for the rude dumping. I told him before we went to the circus that I wasn’t looking for a relationship and that we would only go there as friends. And then he started making moves on me and I have told him _‘no’_ at least five times before I decided to leave.”

“He’s not being very nice to you and you were being way too kind to stay that long.”

“No and yes. I need to come up with a plan to retaliate.” You gave him a grin. “A good one."

“Aah…” Trowa chuckled. “I’ll help you.”

You laughed. “Good.”

You reached the park. You could hear music coming from the northern part of the park. Small stalls were situated close to the entrance. You walked past them towards the sound of the music. At the other side of the pond you could see a stage set up. There was a girl singing on the stage and a crowd had gathered to watch her. Trowa took you around the pond in a leisured stroll. 

“You know who the singer is?” you asked.

“No.” 

You gave him a shocked look. “You don’t? That’s really bad! She is awesome!” 

“If you told me her name I might recognize her.” Trowa said with a hint of a smile on his face.

You gave him a light shove and giggled. “Her name is Asuka Hino. She’s a local and I’m a big fan of hers.” 

“Never heard of her.” 

You reached the stage and stood in the back of the crowd. You looked around and sighed in relief when you noticed that some of your classmates were there but they were standing in the front and hadn’t noticed you yet. You relaxed and allowed Trowa to wrap and arm around you. 

You jumped as you felt a drop fall on your forehead. You looked up at the artificial sky. “Rain?” 

“I hope not. They said they wouldn’t let it rain.” Trowa nuzzled your hair.

More drops started to fall down and you scowled. 

“Come on,” Trowa said. He took your hand and pulled you along with him.

The rain started to fall down harder and you broke out in a sprint towards a gazebo that you knew was situated not too far from the stage. You giggled as you reached it. Your dress was soaked and droplets of water dripped from you hair. You turned around and gulped. Damn it, Trowa looked even better when wet.

The grey t-shirt he was wearing was completely soaked and clung to his skin, giving you hints of what was underneath the fabric. His hair was dripping, much like yours, and you were barely able to keep yourself from gasping as you watched a droplet of water run down his cheek to his jaw and over his throat, getting soaked up in the wetness of his shirt. 

Asuki Hino started on a new song. She, apparently, wasn’t fazed with the change in weather. You recognized the tunes of her cover version of the BC song _‘Africa’._

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in 12:30 flight  
The moonlight wings reflect the stars that guide me toward salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some long-forgotten words of ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" 

“Do you want to dance?” Trowa asked.

“You dance?” You gave him an amused look.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer. His free arm wrapped around you, his hand on the small of your back, pressing you closer. “Of course I dance.” 

“You didn’t strike me as the type.” You rested your free hand on his shoulder and allowed him to lead you into a combination of steps that you followed easily. “Impressive.”

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never have 

He dipped you. “You think so?” 

You shot him a cocky smile. “You seem to have many hidden talents.” 

He chuckled and pulled you up. “You know how to dance as well.”

“I took classes.” You pressed your cheek against his.

You continued dancing. He was an excellent partner and you loved dancing with him. His hand on your back felt like fire through the sodden fabric of your dress. His eyes held you captive and you didn’t dare looking away.

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_  
As they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside  
Frightened of this thing that I've become” 

You didn’t notice a couple of your classmates walking past the gazebo. You were too caught up in Trowa. Your classmates shot surprised looks in your direction, but continued on their way. 

“So, this plan of yours,” Trowa said. “What does it have to look like?” 

“I have to think about it,” you answered. “I have the whole weekend to come up with a good plan.” 

“I could help you.” 

“Maybe…” You gave him a mischievous smile.

He dipped you again and this time he leaned over you. “What are you insinuating?” 

You chuckled as he pulled you up again. “Why don’t you wait until the weekend and find out.” 

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never have 

“You shouldn’t tease me.” 

“I’m not.” You grinned at him. 

He halted abruptly and tightened his arm around your waist, holding you closer. You gazed up at him. He was looking at you intently and you felt your cheeks heat up as he let go of your hand so he could cup you cheek. 

You held your breath as he lowered his head, his lips brushing against yours. Your eyes slid shut and you sighed in bliss. He tasted like rain. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your body against his. Trowa deepened the kiss and you could barely keep yourself from moaning as his tongue brushed against yours. He was so addicting. His body was hard and warm against yours, a nice contradiction to the cold fabric of your soaked dress. 

You sighed when he broke the kiss. 

_"Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you"_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never have 

Trowa took your hand and led out from under the gazebo. “I should take you home. You’re going to catch a cold like this.”

“I’ll be fine!” you protested. You didn’t want the afternoon to end just yet.

Trowa looked up to the artificial sky. “It looks like it’s not going to stop raining soon.”

“So? You’re gonna ditch me because of some rain?” you asked him.

“I’m not.”

“Good. My parents are away for the weekend so we can go to my place to dry up.” You gave him a smug grin.

He squeezed your hand. “That sounds like a good plan.”

**-x-x-x-**


	4. Dry Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it’s characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Dry Clothes**

_Your parents had left for the weekend and during the course of the week you had been looking forward to being alone in your house. You had done some grocery shopping the day before and you were well aware of the fact that you had bought too much food for only one person. You would have to share it with Trowa._

You entered your house and closed the door behind Trowa. You were completely soaked and you were starting to get cold. Trowa didn’t seem bothered by the cold, didn’t show any sign of the shivering that you did. 

“I’m going to get us some dry clothes.” You hurried up the staircase and went into your bedroom, pulling open your dresser to get a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a thick sweater. You grabbed some underwear and quickly changed into the dry clothes in the bathroom. You toweled your hair dry and took an extra towel with you as you went into your parents’ room to find some clothes for Trowa. 

When you came downstairs again, you found him taking off his shoes. You handed him the towel which he used to dry his hair, messing up the bangs in front of his face. 

“Come on,” you said while mentioning him to follow you. 

You took him through the kitchen into the laundry room. You threw your wet dress into the dryer and put the clothes you had taken from your father’s closet on top of it. You turned around to leave the room so he could change, but he had already taken off his shirt. You blushed madly and tried (and failed) to look away. He didn’t seem to notice your staring as he threw his shirt into the dryer and started to undo the button of his jeans. 

You swallowed as he looked up and caught your eyes. Okay, he looked really yummy right now with his wet tousled hair; and his broad chest was something that was hard to look away from too. Something in his eyes changed, heated and you knew he was going to kiss you again. You willingly accepted your fate and wrapped your arms around him as he pushed you up against the wall. He took his time kissing you and by the time he pulled back your lips were swollen, you cheeks flushed, and your breathing was uneven. 

You caught the twinkling in his eyes and blushed. “I…”

“I’m going to put those dry clothes on,” he said calmly.

“Good idea.” You stepped away from him and walked back into the kitchen. 

You grabbed two cans of coke and filled a bowl with popcorn, and then made your way into the living room. You turned on the television and plopped down in front of the DVD collection to select a movie. Trowa entered the living room as well and looked around.

“Which movie do you want to watch?” you asked, while turning your head to look at him.

“You have a nice house,” he said.

“My parents have a nice house.” You shot him a grin. “About the movie…”

He made his way over to where you were sitting on the ground. He knelt down behind your and rested his hands on your shoulders. You leaned back against him, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. He studied the DVD collection and shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you want to watch?” 

You chuckled. “I was asking you, because if I pick the movie it will be something terribly romantic.” 

“Like what?” 

“Pride and Prejudice.” 

He lifted an eyebrow at that and gave you an amused stare. “Too sweet.” 

“I know. That’s why I want you to pick a movie.” You sat up on your knees and turned to face him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his lips. “So… I ask again. What do you want to watch?” 

“Let’s do a Lord of the Rings marathon,” he said.

“You’re crazy! That will take hours!” you exclaimed with widened eyes.

“We do have the whole weekend, don’t we?” He gave you a small smirk.

You rolled your eyes and submitted. “Alright.” 

You put the DVD on and sat down on the couch. Trowa sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms. You snuggled up against him and pressed your face against his neck for a brief moment, breathing in the scent of lingering cologne and rain that clung to his skin. 

Oh yes, you would definitely enjoy the time you had with him.

**-x-x-x-**


	5. Lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Lazy Sunday**

_You had never enjoyed the company of a guy more. During the weekend you and Trowa watched the complete LOTR-trilogy. During the nights, he crashed on the couch while you slept upstairs in your own room, very much aware of your guest. You weren’t the type of girl who slept with a guy she barely knew, but it was pure torture to try to go to sleep while you knew he was downstairs, stretched out on the couch and yes, without a shirt._

You stumbled down the stairs on Sunday morning in a big t-shirt that reached halfway down your thighs, while still rubbing sleep from your eyes. You stifled a huge yawn and made your way into the kitchen to fetch yourself some coffee. You filled a second mug as well when the coffee was done and walked into the living room. 

Trowa was still asleep; at least, you thought he was. The day before you had discovered that he was a light sleeper. He had woken up the minute you had quietly padded into the living room. But now his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and regular. The beer he had drank the night before had definitely helped him sleep. 

You quietly put one of the mugs down on the coffee table and sat down in a high-backed armchair that faced the couch. The thin blanket you had given him had slipped down to his hips and you gazed hungrily at the expanse of smooth skin he displayed unconsciously. There were some scars on his body, you noticed. You wondered you he had gotten them. Maybe he fell and got hurt during a practice round in the circus once? You knew such a job wasn’t without risks.

You cocked your head to the side and shifted your gaze from his chest to his face. One of his eyes was hidden behind his hair that was slightly sleep tousled. A small smile tilted the corners of your mouth as you watched him shift into a more comfortable position. His eyelids fluttered and you held your breath in anticipation as his eyes opened. 

You watched as his eyes darted around the room, taking in everything with one glance. He looked at you and you saw something in his eyes change, warm. God, you loved it when he looked at you. 

“I made you some coffee,” you said softly.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position and reached for the mug you had put on the table for him. “Thanks.” 

You gave him a small smile. “Slept well?” 

He nodded, before taking a sip of his coffee. “Come sit over here.” 

You got up and moved to the couch as he moved to make room for you. You pulled back the blanket and sat down before covering yourself with the warm fabric. The blanket smelled like him and you tried to keep yourself from burying your face in it. Trowa wrapped his free arm around your waist and pulled you closer, making you blush as your body came in contact with the warm skin of his chest. 

He didn’t say anything and focused on his coffee. You leaned more into him and rested your head against his shoulder, a quiet sigh escaping you.

“When will your parents get back?” he asked quietly when he put his mug back down on the coffee table. 

“From what I heard they will be back during the evening. They would have dinner somewhere, before flying back here,” you said while entwining your fingers with his.

He nuzzled your hair. “Will you come to the circus to watch the evening show?” 

You smiled at the idea. “I would like that.”

When you had gone to the circus with Jason, you had of course seen Trowa perform. But then you hadn’t known he was such a wonderful guy. Now, you decided, you would watch every move he made during the time he was in the ring. 

“What do you want to do the rest of the day?” you asked him.

“I don’t know.” He gave you a hint of a smile.

You glanced out of the window. Yesterday it had rained the whole day, but now it was dry. Judging by the artificial sunlight that poured through the windows it wouldn’t rain again soon. You smiled slightly.

“Let’s put up the hammock in the backyard and be lazy all day,” you said.

A chuckle escaped him. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“I’m going to take a shower,” you said and tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

He pulled you back for a kiss and then let you go. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” he asked. “I could go to the baker’s.” 

You grinned at the thought of a chocolate croissant. “Yeah.” 

You told him what you wanted and waited for him to pull on his shirt. He quickly went upstairs to brush his teeth and then went on his way. You took a shower while he was gone. You thought of him as you stood under the warm cascade of water. You would miss him when he left, you decided. You knew that if you had met him under different circumstances he would have definitely been boyfriend material. But you were going to finish your university here and you knew it would be very selfish to ask him to wait for you. You had only known him for a week. You would enjoy spending the next week with him and then he had to go.

You dried yourself, feeling a little solemn. _Man up,_ you chided yourself. _You knew from the beginning that he couldn’t be your boyfriend._

You went downstairs after you got dressed and turned on the television. You sat down on the couch and wrapped yourself up in the blanket. You breathed in Trowa’s scent and smiled. You still felt a little sleepy and you lay down, snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep again.

You woke up when you felt a warm set of lips press against your temple. You shifted and cracked open an eye, not really willing to wake up just yet. 

“Hey,” Trowa murmured. 

“Hmm…” You wrapped your arms around his neck and clung to him. “I’m tired.” 

“You should eat so we could go outside,” he said, while wrapping you up in his arms. “You can sleep in the hammock.” 

“Nice…” You stifled a yawn. 

“Come on.” He lifted you up and set you down on your feet. 

You allowed him to lead you into the kitchen where you sat down at the table. The smell of fresh croissants perked your interest and you did your best to blink the sleep from your eyes. You had breakfast in a comfortable silence. When you were done, you opened the backdoor and stepped into the garden. 

“The weather is very nice,” you said with a small smile.

Trowa rested his hands on your shoulders as he stepped up behind you. “It is.” 

“Come on,” you said. 

You took his hand and walked to the back of the garden. You opened the door to your father’s tool shed. The scent of dust greeted you and you promptly sneezed.

“He needs to clean up this place,” you said with a giggle.

You went inside and searched for your hammock. You found it on a shelve and pulled it down. Trowa took it from your arms as you stepped outside again.

“Where do you want it?” he asked you.

He helped you set up the hammock and you settled on it with a blissful sigh. He watched you with a warm glint in his eyes. 

“Come join me,” you said, while holding out your arms. 

He accepted and you shifted to make room for him. His weight settled on the hammock, making it rock and you smiled as you snuggled up against him. The sunlight was warm on your face and you closed your eyes to enjoy it. 

“I love it when the weather is like this,” you said.

“It’s nothing compared to natural weather,” he said, while he nuzzled your hair.

“I know. I have been to earth once.” You shifted so you could look at him. 

He cupped your cheek and pulled you closer for a kiss. It was long and sweet. You sighed contently when you pulled away and rested your head against his shoulder. 

“Tell me something…” he murmured.

“Hmm?” 

“What do you plan on doing when you finish school?” he asked.

You thought for a moment. “I… Why do you want to know?” 

“I know you’re not looking for a relationship, but…” He shifted and cupped your chin to make you look at him. “Maybe after you finish school...” 

You knew you couldn’t make him any promises. “I’m not going to promise you anything. It would be selfish of me to ask you to wait.” 

“What if I’m willing to do so?” he countered.

“I have known you for only a week,” you said quietly.

“Yes, so? Sometimes that’s all it takes to make a decision.” He wound a lock of your hair around his finger and tugged gently. “So I ask again, what are you planning on doing?” 

“I don’t know,” you said simply. “I have always wanted to travel, but if I get a job offer I might take it as well.” 

He considered what you said for a moment and then he gave you a small smile. “What if I offered you both options?” 

You chuckled and shook your head. “You’re asking me to work in the circus? As what?” 

“Whatever you want to be.”

“I’m too old to become an acrobat,” you said jokingly.

He chuckled and pulled you closer. “Don’t be silly. There are plenty of things you could do.” 

You pouted and kissed him. “I’ll think about it.”

He nodded. “Good.” 

_-x-x-x-_


	6. Circus Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Circus Night**

_Trowa had gotten you a front seat for the show and you enjoyed yourself immensely. When you had gone to the circus with Jason you had felt uneasy the whole time. Now, you could actually sit back and enjoy the show._

Trowa was amazing. Seeing him in a clown costume had made you giggle at first, but you saw that he was really good at whatever he did. He moved with a grace you had never seen in a man before. He was also part of the trapeze act and you held your breath as he moved through the air and performed his stunts. 

When the act ended and he stood in the centre of the ring, he met your eyes for a moment. The intensity in his eyes sent desire plummeting into your belly. You swallowed thickly as his lips curled into a small smirk before he turned around and left the ring. _Oh boy_...

After the show, you wandered towards the cages and trailers, taking your time. Trowa had told you he would take a shower first before he took you around. You halted in front of the lion’s cage. The animal regarded you calmly from where it had made itself comfortable on the floor of the cage. Cautiously you stepped closer, but you made sure there was enough distance between you and the cage. You didn’t feel like getting mangled by a lion. 

“-Y/N-?” 

You turned around when someone called your name and found a couple of girls, Kelly and Anne, from your one of your classes standing behind you. You knew them, but you usually didn’t hang out with them. But you knew they were nice girls, so you decided to be polite.

“Hi,” you said cheerfully. 

“What are you doing here?” Kelly asked.

“I know a guy who is part of this circus,” you said with a smile. “He invited me over to come and watch the show.” 

“Weren’t you here earlier with Jason, though?” Anne asked. 

“Seriously, Anne,” you told her. “I was too busy keeping Jason at a distance to really enjoy the show.” 

“So the stories he’s been telling are not true?” Kelly asked. 

“No.” You shook your head. 

“See?” Anne told Kelly. “I told you that Jason was talking bullshit. Like he always does.” 

You felt relieved that they didn’t believe Jason. “I told him before we went here that I wasn’t looking for a relationship. I didn’t dump him, he was the one who didn’t understand the meaning of the word _‘no’_. The part of me meeting another guy is true, though.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kelly said with a grin. “But Jason is really trying to hurt you.” 

“I know.” You shrugged. 

“You should stand up to him,” Anne said. “We could help you.”

“Oh, but…” You blinked at them in surprise. You knew you shouldn’t turn down any help they offered you. You grinned at them. “I would appreciate it.” 

“-Y/N-?” 

You turned your head in the direction of Trowa’s voice. He came walking towards you, looking positively yummy in a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower. 

“We’ll see you at school!” Anne said cheerfully. 

She hooked her arm through Kelly’s and urged her to walk with her. Kelly was staring a little dumfounded at Trowa and you had to hide your smile behind your hand. You turned around to look at him and gave him a smile. “Hey.” 

“Who were they?” he asked, while taking your hand. 

“Two girls from school. They’re on my side.” You grinned at him.

“That’s good.” He tugged on your hand, indicating that he wanted you to follow him. 

He took you around the circus grounds, introducing you to various animals and a woman named Catherine. She was very nice and seemed utterly thrilled that Trowa had introduced you to her. He had given her a small smile, before taking you with him toward the trailer. Catherine followed you, while asking you countless questions. When Catherine followed you into the trailer, you realized that she and Trowa lived together. 

“Anyway, I’ll be heading over to Victor’s. See you!” Catherine said, after grabbing a cardigan. She jumped down the steps and closed the door of the trailer behind her.

“You two live together,” you said.

“Yeah.” Trowa nodded. “She is like a sister to me.”

You smiled and allowed him to pull you closer. “I should go back home. My parents are going to be there soon.” 

He nuzzled your hair. “I’ll take you there in a while.” 

A while? You blinked. The next moment you yelped as he swiftly picked you up and carried you through the narrow confines of the trailer. You blushed as he carried you into what obviously was his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He lowered you down on his bed and knelt down on the edge of the mattress, leaning over you. 

You were surrounded by his scent. It clung to the pillows and sheets that you were lying upon, and when he leaned in more of that delicious scent filled your nostrils. You knew that the same scent clung to your skin and hair and clothes. Your eyes drifted shut when his lips brushed against yours.

Your hands came up to run over his broad shoulders and down his back as he kissed you more firmly. A surprised gasp escaped you when he nipped on your bottom lip, and a surge of desire shot through your body. Trowa took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing against yours in a heated dance. You needed to feel his weight on top of you, so you pulled him down, his weight settling down on top of you like a comforting blanket. A quiet moan escaped you. You felt his hand slip under your top and you froze. 

He pulled back to look at you. “What’s the matter?” 

“I…” You swallowed. “I can’t-”

“I understand,” he said with a small smile. He smoothed down your top and brushed a kiss against your forehead. 

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” 

He rolled over onto his side and pulled you closer to him. You snuggled up against him and rested your head on his shoulder. He caressed your cheek before pressing a tender kiss against your lips. 

“I’m sorry,” you said.

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmured. “We should go.” 

“Yeah.” You sat up and looked at him. 

He was gazing at you with a warm glint in his eyes. His lips were tilted into a small smile. You wished he would give you a full smile. You dared to bet he would look twice as handsome if he did. He sat up and cupped your cheek. 

“Will you come back here?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” You gave him a questioning look.

He leaned in and kissed you. With his lips still pressed against yours he spoke again. “Will you come here again? In this room? Kiss me again?” 

“I’m kissing you here now,” you said softly.

He tugged at your bottom lip with his teeth. “I meant another time.” 

“I know.” You smiled at him and rested your forehead against his. “I think I might.” 

“You might?”

“Hmm…” You nuzzled his cheek, before getting up. “You know... we should really go.” 

A chuckle escaped him. “You avoid answering.” 

Your expression turned serious. “You’re not my boyfriend.” 

He got up as well and caged you between his arms against the wall. He lowered his head until his lips were just a few inches from yours. He gave you a challenging look. “That’s a thing that can change.”

You wrapped your fingers around his neck and pulled him closer for a desperate kiss. You again were avoiding giving him an answer, but you didn’t want to make any promises. It would be unfair to both of you. When he pulled back, you were breathless.

He gave you a small smile. “You’re stubborn, but I can live with that.” 

You scowled at him, making him chuckle. He took your hand and led you out of the room. You walked back to your house in silence. When you reached your house, you halted. 

“You have school tomorrow, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you said with a small sigh.

“Will you come over afterwards?” He snaked an arm around your waist. 

“Alright.” You leaned in for a kiss.

“And bring that cheesy movie.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “What? Pride and Prejudice?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. That one.” 

“Why? I though you said it was too sweet.” 

He gave you a small smirk. “I can do a bit of a concession every now and then.” 

You gave him an amused look. “Whatever you say.” 

He chuckled and pressed another kiss against your lips. “Get going, before I won’t let you.” 

You stole a last kiss before stepping out of his arms. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” 

**-x-x-x-**


	7. Irresistible temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Irresistible temptation**

_Your day at school had passed by easily. Jason hadn’t dared to bother you, and you had Anne and Kelly to thank for that. You had gone to the circus immediately after school had ended, eager to see Trowa again._

You hurried to the trailer and knocked on the door. You stood waiting impatiently, hoping that Trowa would be home. It took a while for him to open the door, and you blushed when you caught sight of him. He had hastily pulled on a pair of jeans, but water from his shower still dripped from his hair onto his bare chest. 

“I’m late,” he said simply.

You gave him a grin and stepped into the trailer, accepting the kiss he gave you. “That’s okay.”

Trowa closed the door. “Catherine is out for the night. Did you bring the movie?”

You held up the DVD. “Yep.”

He took it from you and eyed it with a scrutinizing stare as if he was reconsidering watching it. “Alright.”

He took your hand and led you into his room. You felt your stomach contract with nervousness as you eyed the bed. You remembered all too well what had transpired there the day before. And you wanted to make out with him again. The fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt increased that desire by a tenfold. Damn it, he was yummy.

You watched as he popped the DVD into his laptop and set it down on the foot of his bed. 

“No TV?” you asked him.

He shook his head. “I don’t watch TV that much.”

“I see…” you sat down on his bed and gave the room a good once over.

You had been there before, but you hadn’t given yourself time to look around then. The room was small, but cozy. He kept it clean and neat, almost in a military style but there were definite signs of him living in the room. A couple of shirts were tossed carelessly over a chair in the corner and the room was filled with his scent, all male, with a lingering hint of cologne. 

Trowa moved to grab one of the shirts hanging over the chair and put it on, cutting off the tantalizing view you had of his chest. You almost sighed in disappointment. You loved looking at his torso. He was so mouthwatering, he could have been an Abercrombie & Fitch model. 

He made himself comfortable on the bed, leaning against the headboard and you hurried to cuddle up against him. His arm settled around your waist and you rested your head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. 

“You smell so nice,” you mumbled absentmindedly.

You rather heard then felt the low rumble in his chest as he chuckled. His lips pressed against your temple in a tender kiss. “Thanks, I guess.”

You chuckled and snuggled closer. You relaxed against him as the movie started. Although Trowa had said he thought the movie too sweet for his liking, he didn’t seem to mind watching it now. You enjoyed yourself immensely, being surrounded by his scent, being held by him. It felt so good. It made you feel loved. Really loved, nothing like this uneasy feeling you had always felt around your ex-boyfriend. No, what Trowa made you feel was real. And it would make it all the more difficult to let him go when he had to leave. You swallowed back the lump you felt forming in your throat. You shouldn’t be thinking about that now, instead you should focus on this moment. 

You looked up at him and found him staring back at you.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked you quietly.

“I’m going to miss you when you leave,” you said, keeping your voice quiet as well. 

His lips twitched up in a small smile. “I offered you a relationship.”

“I know,” you said. “But I think it’s unfair to let you wait another year.”

“I can wait. I’ve been taught to be patient.” His hand came up to caress your cheek, his fingers tickling along your jaw line. “You now know how it could be.”

You blinked and realized that in the past few days he had tried to show you what a relationship with him could be like. How clever he had been. You took hold of his hand and entwined your fingers with his.

“I do,” you admitted with a small smile. 

“So…” he started, while shifting a little, and rolled you onto your back on the mattress. “Would you consider it?”

You gazed up at him, felt heat pool in your stomach at the intensity of his eyes and swallowed. Damn it, he looked so sexy from this angle.

“I don’t know,” you whispered breathlessly. 

His small smile widened. “You’re still being stubborn, I see.”

Your hand slipped around the back of his neck and caressed the warm skin your found there, dipped under the collar of his shirt to caress the skin of his shoulder. “I’ve just come out of a bad relationship. I need some time.”

“I understand,” he said, before leaning in to capture your mouth with his. 

His kiss was bone melting and a quiet moan escaped you as his tongue slipped into your mouth, caressing, plundering, and so damn good. You shivered as his fingers slipped under your top, caressing along the waistline of your jeans. He completely blew your mind away, muddled your thoughts, and made you long for more. You slid your hands down his back, caressing and massaging his skin through the fabric of his shirt. You slipped your hands under the hem of his shirt, enjoying the heath of his skin against your fingertips. He hissed and pulled back from the kiss, gazing down at you with a lustful expression on his face. His breathing was labored and so was yours. 

He lowered himself down on top of you, his face resting against your neck. “I’m sorry.”

You cupped his cheek and made him look at you. “For what?”

He shrugged. “You’re not ready for this.”

You gazed up at him with a small smile. “I love you considerate you are.”

He caressed your hair and pressed a kiss against your cheek. “You sound like you’re not used to a considerate man.”

You nuzzled his cheek. “I’m not really.”

He frowned. “So your ex pushed you into things you didn’t want?”

“He tried, but never succeeded,” you said quietly.

His frown disappeared. “You know how to take care of yourself.”

He sounded relieved, proud, and that made you smile. You pulled him closer for another deep kiss. Despite the fact that you had stopped him the last time you were in this position, you did want him. And you had less than a week left to spend with him. You didn’t want to let him go, regretting that you hadn’t taken the chance when you could have. 

You tugged his shirt up, indicating that you wanted it off. Trowa pulled back from the kiss to gaze at you with a questioning look in his eyes. You gave him a small smile.

“I don’t want to regret anything,” you said.

Something in his eyes heated and you shivered. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you said firmly.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off. And then he proved that he really was an irresistible temptation. And you enjoyed every second of it.

**-x-x-x-**


	8. Passion’s Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Passion’s aftermath**

_You had never felt this way about anyone before. Although you had tried not to fall in love with Trowa, you knew you were doomed. You were desperately in love with him. But you couldn’t help but wonder if it was enough? Was he really willing to wait a year for you to finish school?_

He smelled damn wonderful right now, a mixture of his own scent and lingering passion. You took another deep breath, inhaling more of that intoxicating scent and branded it in your memory. 

“Can’t you stay the night?” he asked quietly.

The idea of sleeping in his arms appealed to you, so you shifted so you could look at him. His eyes held a warmth that made your heart ache. His cheeks were still a little flushed, a nice reminder of the passion from less than half an hour ago. You reached out and cupped his cheek, trailing your fingers over the warm skin. His eyes drifted shut at the contact and he turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand. 

“Hmm?”

You smiled. “I’d like that. But then I’ll need to call my parents.”

He momentarily let go of you to roll over on his other side. He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and turned back to you. You took the cell phone from him and sat up, careful to keep the sheets pressed against your body. You dialed your home phone number and waited until someone picked up. To your relief it was your father. Your mother would have known something was up the moment you had started talking. Your father never really noticed.

“Hi dad,” you said, thinking about what you were going to say.

“Are you going to spend the night at your friend’s place?” your father asked. 

“Yeah…” you said, a little bit surprised. 

“I already thought so.” Your father chuckled. “Well then, keep on studying.”

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” 

You hung up and blinked. “Well… that went easier than I thought.”

Trowa chuckled and took his cell phone out of your hand. “Come here.”

You snuggled up against him once more and sighed in bliss when he wrapped you up in his arms. His fingers tangled themselves in your hair, just like when he had made love to you. You were going to have a hell of a lot of trouble getting all the knots out in the morning, but now you really didn’t care. His lips touched your forehead in a tender gesture. 

“You’re not going to be sorry?” he asked.

You shifted and pressed a kiss against his lips. “No. I will never regret this.”

His lips twitched into a small smile. “Good.”

You took a deep breath before speaking again. “Are you really willing to wait for me?”

“I told you that, didn’t I?” he asked. His tone was gentle, warmer than it had ever been before.

You bid your lip for a moment and nodded. “You did. But are you really?”

“Yes.” He sounded very sure of himself.

“Because… I…” You swallowed and tried again. “I would like that. Very much actually.”

He cupped your cheek and pressed his forehead against yours. “So you’ve finally quit being stubborn.”

You couldn’t control the bubble of laughter that escaped you. “Yes.”

He grinned and pressed his lips against yours, robbing you of breath and all coherent thoughts. You blinked, dazed to the extreme when he pulled away from you. 

“Wow…” you managed.

He chuckled and lowered his head to nuzzle your neck. You could feel his teeth nip your skin and you shivered. 

“Trowa…” you said breathlessly. “I…”

“Hmm?” He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at you.

From this angle you could see both his eyes and you shivered once more at their intensity. You knew one thing for sure. A relationship with him wouldn’t be boring. He lowered himself so he could kiss you again and you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer. One of his hands slipped around your waist and under your back, pressing your body more firmly against his. Passion and desire stirred once more. You moaned when he deepened the kiss, meeting his tongue with your own. You allowed him to maneuver himself on top of you and lost yourself in him once more.

You knew that the year without him would be hard. But you would be getting so much in return for it when you finally graduated. Happiness warmed your heart as passion warmed your body. Trowa was yours. And that knowledge made you feel really good.

**-x-x-x-**


	9. Acceptance and questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Acceptance and questions**

_The next morning Trowa had woken you up early, leaving you enough time to get ready for school. He had showed you the small bathroom, where you had taken a shower and afterwards you had dressed in his room. _

“Do want me to walk you to school?” Trowa asked when you stepped into the living area of the trailer.

You smiled and nodded. “If you want to.”

He wrapped and arm around your shoulders and pressed a kiss against your forehead. You wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. 

“Good morning!” Catherine called, before entering the trailer.

You pulled back with a blush staining your cheeks, but Trowa didn’t let go of you. Instead he pulled you closer once more.

“Trowa!” you hissed, while blushing once more. “She-”

“-knows, so don’t worry.” He gave you a small smile.

“Hi, -Y/N-!” Catherine was all cheerfulness when she caught sight of you.

“Hi,” you said, feeling a little shy.

With your wet hair and the fact that you were there in the early morning, it wouldn’t be too hard for Catherine to guess that you had spent the night in Trowa’s room. And Trowa had said she already knew.

Catherine put a bag on the table and started pulling items out of it. Your eyes brightened when you saw the croissants. Trowa chuckled and pushed you in the direction of the table. “Eat.”

“Yeah, yeah…” you sat down and accepted the mug of tea he offered you.

During breakfast Catherine was the one that kept the conversation going. Trowa was silent most of the time, occasionally giving comments. You answered all of Catherine’s questions and when you were helping to clear the table you could see her give Trowa a warm smile. It calmed the remaining nervousness that you had felt. She approved of you.

You went into Trowa’s room to gather your stuff. Trowa was waiting by the door when you came back.

“I have to go to school,” you told Catherine.

“Alright. Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?” she asked you. “We only have to do an afternoon show today.”

“I’ll have to stop by at my house after school, but I would love to!” You hoisted your book bag over your shoulder, but Trowa was quick to take it from you.

You two left the trailer and set course for your university. You sought his hand as you walked, entwining your fingers with his.

“So…” Trowa said. “One more year?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He swung your entwined hands in a playful manner and you felt blissfully happy with the intimate look he gave you. 

“Do you want me to pick you up this afternoon?” he asked.

You wanted to spend all your free time with him so you nodded. “Sure.”

“I want to meet your parents.”

That statement made you feel secure and nervous at the same time. Secure because it meant he was serious about you, and nervous because of what your parents might say. 

“I… Alright,” you said. “Be there at five.”

You reached your university and he stopped you before you could enter the building. He took hold of your chin and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Just as you were about to pull back, someone bumped into you, sending you crashing into Trowa. You were quick to look around and spotted Jason who was about to enter the building.

“Hey you,” Trowa said to him.

Jason halted and turned around, glaring at both of you. “What?”

“Don’t do that again.” Trowa’s voice took on a dangerous undertone and you swallowed. 

You looked at him and saw the icy cold that had entered his eyes. It made you realize that despite that fact that you were in love with him, you still didn’t know much about him at all. 

“Or else?” Jason taunted, obvious to the coldness Trowa radiated at that moment.

“You’ll leave -Y/N- alone or I’ll know where to find you.” The ice seeped into his voice now and Jason’s eyes widened with something that resembled fear.

You watched as he turned on his heels and hurried into the building. You turned back towards Trowa.

“You didn’t have to-”

“He should leave you alone,” Trowa interrupted you, his voice gentle once more.

You bit your lip and sighed. “I still don’t know anything about you, do I?”

He pulled you closer and pressed a kiss against your forehead. “Trust me.”

You already knew the answer to that. “I do.”

He gave you a small smile, before letting go of you. “I’ll see you at five.”

You nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah.”

You took your bag from him, turned around and went into the building, still feeling a bit confused. But you knew he would give you the answers in time. And hopefully Jason would leave you alone from now on.

**-x-x-x-**


	10. Parents and a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Parents and a friend**

_Trowa had been there five sharp. You had opened the door for him and he had stepped into the hallway. He had leaned in for a kiss, which you had given him without hesitation._

Trowa pulled back from you and gave you a small smile. “Are your parents home?”

“Yes,” you said. “They’re in the living room.”

“Hmm…” He took your hand and gave it a light squeeze.

You led him into the living room and took a deep breath when your parents gave you surprised stares. Oh boy…

“Mom, Dad,” you said. “I would like you to meet Trowa.”

You didn’t say that he was your boyfriend. You still had to get used to the idea of him being your boyfriend yourself and you knew your mother wasn’t stupid. One look at your and Trowa’s entwined hands made her catch on quickly. She smiled at Trowa and got up.

She offered him her hand. “Nice to meet you, Trowa.”

He took her hand and shook it. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

She gave you a look of appreciation. She hadn’t liked your ex but she approved of Trowa. The nervousness you had felt the whole day disappeared quickly. Trowa went to introduce himself to your father, while your mother grabbed your arm and dragged you with her to the kitchen.

“He’s so handsome! How long have you been seeing him?” she asked you, while she started to grab glasses from the cupboard.

“I met him last week. He is part of the circus troupe,” you said.

You stopped her when she wanted to fill the glasses with fruit juice. “I’ll be having dinner with his sister.”

“Oh.” She gave you a playful wink. “So that means it’s pretty serious.”

You nodded. “It is.”

“But he will leave soon right?”

You nodded. “Yes, he has to. I will graduate first and then… I’m not sure actually. But we’ll figure it out.”

Your mother smiled. “I’m sure you will.”

You smiled back at her. “Thanks Mom. I better go and see if Dad hasn’t killed him.”

Your mothers hearty laughter followed you on your way back to the living room. You found your father talking to Trowa and gave him a smile, while entwining your fingers with Trowa’s.

“Are you ready to go?” you asked him.

Trowa gave you a nod. “Yeah.”

“Alright. I’ll be back tonight Dad,” you said.

Your father gave you a thumps up sign as you followed Trowa out of the room. You could barely keep yourself from laughing. Out on the street Trowa spoke up.

“They approved of me,” he said. There was no arrogance in his tone, he was telling the simple truth.

You grinned at him. “It seems like they do.”

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pressed a kiss against your temple. You reached the circus grounds soon after and he led you towards his trailer. Catherine was sitting in a chair in front of the trailer and she looked up when she saw you approaching.

“Hi –Y/N-!” she greeted you cheerfully.

“Hey!” you said with a smile.

“Trowa, Quatre is here,” Catherine turned towards him and gave him look that made you realize this Quatre person had to be important.

“Where is he?” Trowa asked.

“At the lion’s cage.” Catherine grabbed your arm and winked at you. “We’ll start on dinner.”

“Sure.” You accepted the kiss Trowa gave you before following Catherine into the trailer.

She had all the ingredients stalled out on the small counter and she gave you a smile. “Since Quatre is here, I’ll make something special.”

“Who is he?” you asked her casually as you helped her prepare the meal.

“Trowa’s friend,” Catherine said vaguely. “They became friends when they were fifteen.”

That had to be during the war, you quickly calculated. “I see.”

Catherine gave you a small smile. “Trowa will tell you all about it. But you have to understand that he is careful with revealing that part of his life.”

“He didn’t do anything bad, did he?” you asked quickly.

“No.” Catherine shook her head. “And yes if you consider getting me sick with worry as a bad thing.”

You smiled. It was clear that Catherine loved him dearly. “I trust him,” you said.

Her smile widened. “Then it’s alright.”

You finished preparing the meal and Catherine started setting a table outside, saying that the weather was very nice. Trowa came walking towards the trailer, followed by a blond man who gave you a warm smile when he caught sight of you.

“You must be –Y/N-,” he said.

You found yourself answering his smile and nodded. “Yes.”

“I am Quatre,” he introduced himself.

You shook his hand and gave Trowa a smile when he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Trowa told me you will probably join him in the circus next year,” Quatre said.

You nodded. “If he’ll have me, yes.”

Trowa chuckled. “You know the answer to that.”

You grinned at him.

“Dinner is ready,” Catherine said, while carrying the final dish out of the trailer.

Trowa pressed a kiss against your temple when Quatre joined Catherine at the table. He gave you a small secretive smile that made you blush.

“What is it?” you asked him quietly.

He shook his head with a small smile. “Nothing.”

You bit you lip and rested your head against his shoulder for a moment. “I think Quatre is very nice,” you said softly.

“Hmm…” Trowa ran a hand through your hair. “Will you take a walk with me after dinner?”

“Sure,” you said, while leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He took your hand and led you towards the table.

** **-x-x-x-** **


	11. Past revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Past revealed**

_After dinner, Trowa had taken you for a walk around the park. The sun had set and stars had shined brightly in the artificial sky. You had enjoyed the warm evening air as you walked, your hand intimately entwined with Trowa’s._

You gazed at his profile and smiled to yourself. He was so gorgeous. And all yours. How wonderful that feeling was. He took you down the path that let around the pond and you smiled as you caught sight of the gazebo. You remembered how you had danced under it with him not even a week ago. 

“This is a familiar sight,” you said with a teasing undertone in your voice.

He shot you a small smile. “That so?”

“Hmm…” You giggled and pulled him with you towards the gazebo.

He spread out the thick blanket he had brought with him under the gazebo and you were quick to cuddle up against him when he sat down. He wrapped his arms around you and lay back down, pulling you with him. You propped your weight up on one elbow and rested your chin on your hand. You gazed down at him and felt your cheeks heat up when you caught the intensity in his gaze.

“I want to tell you about my past,” he said quietly.

You understood that what he was going to tell you was very important. His tone was so serious. You reached out with your free hand and cupped his cheek. You gave him a small smile, hoping to show him that you weren’t going to run away. 

“Go ahead,” you encouraged him. 

He pulled you down for a tender kiss. You smiled against his lips, enjoying yet another special moment with him.

“Will it always be like this?” you asked him.

“Yes.” He pulled you closer and you rested your head against his chest.

You sighed in bliss and closed your eyes. You could live with a wonderful romance like this.

“My past was pretty harsh,” he said softly.

You didn’t speak, giving him the time he needed and sought his hand. You entwined your fingers with his and squeezed his hand lightly.

“I was one of the Gundam Pilots during the war.”

You opened your eyes and blinked. What? You looked up at him. “Really?”

“Hn.” He nodded. “But even before that, I was a soldier.”

“How old were you when you started fighting?” you asked him.

“Really young. About ten or something,” he said.

You lay in shocked silence for a while. He had been a soldier at the age of ten? You felt his arms tighten around you. It must have been so hard for him. And yet he had showed you how beautiful his heart was, despite the years of hardship he had no doubt gone through. You shifted and wrapped your arms around his neck before slanting your lips over his. His fingers tangled in your hair as you poured all your feelings for him into the kiss. He rolled you both around so that he loomed over and pulled back. His hair tickled your cheek and you couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I’ve seen what kind of man you are,” you said quietly. “You shouldn’t have had such a childhood.”

He gave you a small smile that bordered on wry. “If it hadn’t been me someone else would have had that childhood.”

“You’re probably right.” You arched up so you could press a kiss against his lips. 

“Aren’t you…” he seemed to hesitate for a moment and you found it uncharacteristic of him. So far, he had never hesitated about telling or asking you anything.

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you repulsed?”

“Why should I be?” you said softly. “From the moment I met you, I knew you weren’t the average guy so I was expecting something like this. And besides that… a lot of people have been involved in the war. It has touched all of us.”

“Even you?”

You thought of the cousin you had lost and nodded. “Even me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“It’s okay…” You gave him a small smile. “Now… Kiss me.”

He complied with a chuckle. His lips caressed over yours with so much affection you felt a lump form in your throat. You tightened your arms around his neck and sighed. How wonderful this man was. How wonderful your life with him would be once you graduated. 

“I’m glad we’re together,” you whispered with a blush staining your cheeks when he pulled back. “It’s not going to be easy to be without you for a year, but… I think we’ve started something good.”

“Something solid,” he murmured in agreement.

You grinned. “Exactly.”

“I will call you every day,” he promised.

You cupped his cheek. “I’d like that.”

“And if I have the time, I will come to visit you.” He rolled you both around again so you lay draped over him once more.

You decided you needed another kiss. “I’ll hold you to that, you know.”

He chuckled. “I won’t mind.”

“Good. Tell me more about your past.”

He did exactly that. You were happy with the trust he had in you. If he hadn’t trusted you, he wouldn’t have shared this with you. You lay in his arms as he told you about the battles he had fought, about the people he had met and considered friends now. You listened, noticing that the more he told you, the more he relaxed. You snuggled closer to him and closed your eyes with a small smile. Your boyfriend had been a Gundam Pilot. It was something he would always carry with him, wherever he went. And it was something you would carry with you too. Something you would keep safe. Because you understood that few people knew of Trowa’s past and it was the best to keep it that way.

Trowa fell silent after a while and sighed. “That’s it.”

“Hmm…” You squeezed his hand and lifted your head from his chest to look at him. “Thank you for telling me this.”

His lips twitched and he cupped your cheek. “Thank you for listening.”

You smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“I should take you home,” he murmured against your lips.

“In a while?” you pleaded. You didn’t want to leave just yet.

“You’re not getting cold?”

“Nope.”

“Then we’ll stay a bit longer.”

You grinned and rested your head on his chest again. You sighed in bliss when he started caressing your back through the fabric of the thin sweater you were wearing. You started to feel a bit drowsy and had trouble with keeping your eyes open.

“You can sleep if you want to,” he murmured. “I’ll wake you.”

“Hmm…”

**-x-x-x-**


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Saying goodbye**

_You had spend a couple of blissful and happy days in Trowa’s company before he had to leave. You had avoided thinking about the moment when you had to say goodbye. You had refused to break your little bubble just yet. But you couldn’t stop time, so the moment you had to say goodbye was inevitable. _

You bit your lip as you watched Trowa lock up the trailer. You didn’t know what to do or say. He was silent too. It felt a little awkward after the two weeks of happy moments. But you knew that within a year time, everything would be alright. And having a gorgeous boyfriend to join was a very good motivation to do your utter best at school. You simply had to graduate. 

Trowa turned towards you and gave you a small smile. “Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

You nodded with a small smile. “Sure.”

You knew he didn’t want to leave you alone on the field after the circus caravan had left. And you were glad. If you were to say goodbye at your place you could go into you room and cry, instead of having to walk back alone first. Trowa’s arm settled around your shoulders and you reveled in the feeling of him being so close to you. 

“I’ll call you once I reach the next stop,” he said.

You smiled up at him and nodded. “Sure. I’ll be home all day.”

He gently squeezed your shoulder. “Alright.”

You halted in front of your house and turned towards him. He cupped your cheek and gazed at you with a hint of a smile on his face. “You’ll be alright,” he said quietly.

You nodded and smiled back. “Yes.”

He pulled you into his arms and tucked your head under his chin. You clung to him, your arms tight around his waist, not ready to let go yet. You felt a lump form in your throat and did your best to swallow it. You didn’t want to cry in front of him. It wasn’t easy for him either and you didn’t want to make it any harder on him. His lips pressed against your forehead in a tender gesture. You pulled back to look at him.

“I’ll miss you,” you said softly. 

He leaned in for a kiss. You raised a hand and curled it around the back of his neck, kissing him back with a growing sense of loss. You weren’t going to see him for a long time. He had promised to visit you, but who knew when that would be? 

He broke the kiss and pressed his face against your hair. “Take care of yourself for me, alright?” he asked you quietly.

You released a shuddering breath and nodded. Tears pricked in your eyes and you blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. “I will,” you managed.

“Good.” He kissed you for the last time and let go of you. “I’ll see you.”

“Yes.” You took a step backwards, ready to retreat into the safety of your house to cry. “Call me.”

“Tomorrow,” he said. “I promise.”

You nodded and turned to open the front door. You stepped inside and leaned back against the door when you had closed it. Tears started to run down your cheeks and you muffled your sobs against your hand. You felt arms wrap around you and your mother’s comforting scent washed over you. 

“Oh Sweetie,” she murmured in a comforting tone. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I know…” you sobbed, while clinging to her. “I know...”

She rubbed your back and let you cry onto her shoulder until your tears dried up. She gave you a warm smile and let you into the kitchen. “Let’s get you freshened up a bit.”

You sniffed and nodded.

One year, you told yourself. And afterwards there would be happiness…

**-x-x-x-**


	13. Missing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Missing him**

_Sumer break had come and gone and your final year at university had started. Summer break had been hard, because it had given you too much time to think about Trowa and how much you missed him. But when school had started again you had welcomed the distraction. For two months you worked hard, nailing midterms and successfully breezing through presentations. But you had known that some sort of breakdown would be inevitable. _

It came on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Autumn was setting in and the leaves on the trees had started to color to brown, red, and yellow. You were sitting in front of the window, staring at the warm colors outside. The sunny weather seemed way too cheerful for your mood. You sighed deeply. You glanced at the clock to check the time. Yesterday Trowa hadn’t called you and you wondered why. He would normally call around dinner time and around noon during the weekends.

A quarter till twelve. You watched as the minutes ticked by, staring at the clock. And stared… and stared. At twelve thirty you sighed once more and got up. You pulled on a cardigan and made your way to the door.

“-Y/N-, Sweetie! Where are you going?” your mother called from the kitchen.

“Out,” you said, before opening the door and stepping outside.

You breathed in the fresh air and set course for the park. Maybe a walk would clear your mind a bit. Then you could sit down to think. You wandered around the paths for a while, letting the late October air soothe the knots in your stomach.

Why hadn’t he called you? On Thursday nothing had seemed amiss. Had he had an accident during the show and hadn’t he been able to call you because of that? Or was he traveling? Or maybe… Was he tired of having a long distant relationship? You bit your lip and dismissed the last thought. Trowa wouldn’t hesitate to tell you if he grew tired of the daily phone calls and the wait for you to finish school. He wouldn’t lead you astray. No, he would tell you immediately, to avoid causing you unnecessary pain. 

You halted as you caught sight of the gazebo. You remembered a happy early June day when you had danced with him under that gazebo. In the rain. The memory hit you so hard you visibly shook. With a shuddering breath you started walking again, making your way to the gazebo. Fallen leaves crunched under your feet as you walked over the grass. You stepped under the gazebo and sighed.

You gazed at the pond absentmindedly and recalled how he had danced with you, how he had smelled. And how he had tasted when he had kissed you. The feeling of his body pressing into yours, how his embrace had warmed you; it was all so clear. You blinked at the sudden onslaught of tears. A lump formed in your throat and you did your best to swallow it down. You didn’t want to cry.

But damn it, it was hard without him. Harder than you had first thought. You had underestimated it, but you were determined to get through these melancholic moods. You wanted to be strong for him. You pressed your fingers against your eyes, hoping to stop the tears. You lowered yourself down onto the marble floor of the gazebo, ignoring the cold seeping into your body from the stone. You kept your eyes shut, taking deep breaths to calm down.

But the attempt was futile. Tears kept coming and you cried silently, letting the tears out, but making no sounds. You didn’t want to call attention to you, because the sunny weather had called quite a few people to the park. You didn’t feel like attracting stares.

You sighed and wiped your cheeks, but the tears kept streaming down your face. You missed him. The phone calls weren’t enough for you. You needed to see him, touch him, remember how he could make you feel. You wanted to share your days with him in person, not though a phone connection. The conversations you had with him were pleasant enough. You had gotten to know him a lot better in the past few months. And those phone calls had made your realize that you wanted to spend your life with him. He was your one and only. 

You took a deep breath. He would call you. He would have a good reason to keep you waiting for two days. You took another deep breath and slowly started to feel a little better. You would double your efforts at school. Damn it, you would get through this. You wiped the last of your tears away and slowly got up. Your lips twitched up into a small smile as you watched the sunlight play over the pond. The day started to look a little bit better for you.

You prepared to turn around and leave the gazebo, but a familiar voice made you stop dead in your tracks. “Why are you crying?”

Your gaze snapped towards the gazebo’s entrance and your eyes widened as you caught sight of him. You stood there for a few seconds, blinking rapidly. You had to be hallucinating. There was no way he was really standing there. But the sight of him remained, so you pinched yourself and then winced. _Ouch_… definitely real. He moved, stepping under the gazebo. His visible green eye stared at you with so much constrained emotion, you knew he was trying not to grab you and crush to his body right there and then. 

Tears gathered in your eyes once more and you took a deep breath to keep yourself from sobbing. “You-” Again. “You’re here…”

His lips twitched into a small smile and he nodded. “I promised I’d visit you, right?” 

You smiled and the tears cascaded down your tears. “Yeah… you did.”

He held out his arms. “Come here.”

You didn’t hesitate to comply…

**-x-x-x-**


	14. Surpise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Surprise visit**

_You had not dared to hope for a visit. But there he had been, real and solid. You had clung to him, almost afraid he would disappear if you didn’t hold on to him. His body had been warm, so warm… You had never been happier than at that moment._

Trowa buried his face in your hair with a sigh and you smiled through your tears. You pressed your face against his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and that heavenly scent he always carried with him. God, you had missed him. You pulled back to look at him and gave him a watery smile.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” you said softly.

He cupped both your cheeks and wiped your tears away. He leaned his forehead against yours and sighed. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured.

“I’ve missed you more,” you murmured back.

His lips twitched and he pulled you closer once more. He pressed his lips against your forehead in a tender kiss. Your eyes slid shut and you sighed. “Kiss me.”

He complied with a small smile on his face and your knees almost buckled when he deepened the kiss. Desire crashed down on you and you tightened your hold on him. His taste was still the same, still as addicting. He pulled you closer, crushing your breasts against his chest and you reveled in the feeling. 

“Where are you staying?” you asked breathlessly when he pulled away to press a kiss against the sensitive spot behind your ear.

“A hotel in the center,” he said. “Why?”

You blushed when he pulled back to look at you with amusement clear in his eyes. “Well…”

He took your hand and pulled you along with him. “I get it.”

You grinned at him and allowed him to lead you out of the park. 

Later, you lay in his arms and wondered if there was anything more wonderful than the feeling of being with him. You were so happy at that moment.

“You know…” you murmured.

“Hmm?” He sounded sleepy, but his hand was steady when it came up to tangle in your hair.

“I’ve been wondering,” you said. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to visit me?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said.

You propped yourself up on your elbows and gave him a small smile. “Next time just tell me. I was worried sick the past two days.”

“Sorry.” He pulled you down for a kiss.

“I forgive you,” you murmured teasingly against his lips.

He chuckled and nibbled on your bottom lip. With a pleasured sigh you leaned into him, pressing your lips more firmly against his. In your belly, the familiar desire stirred once more. You couldn’t get enough of him. And who knew how long he was going to stay? You would use every opportunity you could get to be with him like this.

He groaned when you straddled him and his hands slid down your back to come to rest on your hips. His hold was gentle, but carried a possessiveness that send tremors down your spine. You sat up and gazed down at him, reading his desire in his eyes. But there was something else there as well. Something neither of you had dared to say to one another yet. You smiled when he sat up and cupped your cheek. He kissed you with so much passion that it made your toes curl. You rested your hands on his shoulders and enjoyed the feeling of the strength in them. He was magnificent, yours entirely, and the knowledge thrilled you.

“I love you,” you whispered when he pulled back from the kiss to look at you. It surprised you how easy it was to say the words. And that didn’t make them any less real.

He leaned in for another kiss. “I love you too,” he murmured against your lips.

You shifted and pressed closer to him, lining your body up against his until there was no inch left between the two of you. “Show me…” you whispered.

He didn’t need to be told twice and rolled you onto your back.

**-x-x-x-**


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final part! I hope you’ll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Bliss Forest  
Graduation**

_You had managed to finish your last year at university. With graduation approaching, your class mates had chosen you to speak during the graduation ceremony. You had been nervous for the speech, but you had managed to come up with a decent one. And you had barely been able to contain your excitement when Trowa had called you a week before the ceremony to tell you had he would be there._

“Is he there yet?” you asked Anne quietly, while fidgeting with your academic dress. You didn’t dare to look behind you to see if Trowa was in the audience. 

“I don’t know,” Anne whispered back. “Relax.”

You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. “I’m relaxed.”

She smiled and shook her head. “You’ll be fine, -Y/N-.”

You nodded and waited for the dean to finish his speech. You took a deep breath when he announced your name and you got up from your seat in the front row as a round of applause sounded. You made your way to the stage with slow, measured steps. You didn’t want anyone to know how nervous you were.

You turned to face your classmates and placed the sheet of paper with your speech on it on the speech desk in front of you. You managed a smile as you made eye contact with your audience and relaxed when you saw your mother give you a thumps up sign. 

You took a deep breath and spoke up. “I was chosen to speak at the ceremony by my classmates. I want to thank you all, because it’s a great honor. The past year we all worked very hard to get where we are now: ready for the future.”

You paused when you saw a figure approaching in the distance. The person was walking towards the sight of the ceremony, his stride purposeful. Your eyes lit up with happiness as you recognized your boyfriend’s tall frame. He was here! Your smile was wide and beaming as you continued your speech.

“The past year I have learned something very important: patience. I never considered myself a patient person, but I’ve met someone who taught me how to be patient. He taught me that if I really want something I have to work hard for it.”

Trowa stopped in the back of the audience and he gave you a small smile. You smiled back at him. 

“I’ve worked very hard to graduate. We all did. And most of the time we had to be patient. Because getting frustrated with yourself isn’t going to help you,” you said. Laughter rumbled through the crowd and you bit your lip to contain your smile. “And of course, in our future we will continue to be patient. Thank you all for the great time I could have with you. It was a nice journey, a necessary one, and now it’s time for us to face our future. Good luck!”

You took a step back from the speech desk as applause erupted from the audience. But you didn’t notice. You only had eyes for Trowa. 

An hour later, you were on your way home. Trowa was sitting next to you in the back of your parents’ car, his hand entwined with yours in your lap. Your mother was silent and you knew why. In less than a week’s time you would move out. You would go and join Trowa in the circus. Your mother knew that you would be happy, but she was sad about having to let you go. And you understood. Because you would miss her too.

Your father parked the car in front of the house and you were quick to get out. You grabbed your academic dress from the trunk and took Trowa’s hand, pulling him along with you to the front door.

“I’m going to put this upstairs and then we’ll be back down,” you told your mother. You wanted some time alone with Trowa.

Trowa followed you upstairs and into your bedroom. You opened the door of your closet and put away the academic dress. You turned around and gave him a smile.

“I can’t believe I’ve finally graduated,” you said.

He gave you a small smile in return and held out his arms. You were quick to move forward into his embrace. You lay your head against his shoulder and sighed in bliss.

“Was it worth the wait?” he asked you with a warm undertone in his voice.

You lifted your head so you could look at him. “Definitely,” you said with a grin. “I can’t wait to go with you.”

He cupped your cheek and kissed you. “We’ll go and look for our own trailer,” he said.

You gave him a small smile. “Catherine is going to miss you.”

He shrugged. “That trailer is too small for the three of us. She doesn’t mind that much though.”

You smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “Then it’s alright.”

Later, you went downstairs where your mother had tea and coffee ready. You talked about your future and felt more and more confident about it. You had a gorgeous and wonderful boyfriend who loved you. You couldn’t ask for more. You were ready to begin your life with him. You were ready for your future… And as you met Trowa’s eyes you knew he was as well. And that was when a feeling of utter happiness and contentment settled over you. You slipped your hand in his and smiled.

Everything was perfect…

**\- End -**


End file.
